


Tell Me All Your Sins

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Gods of Sin [6]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, actually this ties in with a few of the other stories, almost penetration, bit of kink, but not even that much porn, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Hades has a bit of fun with the latest visitor to the underworld.





	Tell Me All Your Sins

"Everyone sins. What could possibly be yours?" I ask the question already knowing the answer, I could smell it on her skin; practically taste it.

"Lust." She said boldly.

Someone who sins and owns it, refreshing. Everyone else seemed to tremble with my gaze but it seemed like this one reveled in it.

"Hmmm... and what is it you lust for?" I whispered seductively in her ear as I continued walking around her, my hands ghosting her body as she lightly trembled; though not in fear.

"I-I."

"Silence." Her body reacted to my touch in ways that angered and excited me.

"You know, I don't like many things. I could care less about several others, but one thing I love more than anything is control. Order, truth, I thrive off of it and can taste a lie before you even attempt to tell it." Her eyes followed my every move, almost in anticipation of what I was going to do next.

"Now tell me. If I were to feel you right now, how wet will my fingers be?" I ran my nose along her neck as I asked the question and she released a moan.

Her legs spread the slightest bit, hoping that I would journey there, relieve the frustration that I had purposefully built up but I refused.

"Please." I laughed.

"I take it they will come out drenched." I withdrew myself and poured me a glass of wine, taking a seat and narrowed my eyes at the bound and squirming woman as I slowly took a sip of the blood red liquid.

.

.

.

"I need it." I looked up from the book I was now reading and removed the glasses from the end of my nose.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I couldn't stop the smirk from marking my face as she wiggled her hips and rubbed her thighs together in hopes of creating some sort of friction between her legs; by this point her tainted scent was filling the entire room.

"Please I need it." She said louder.

"Need what?" I continued to toy with her as I made my way closer.

"I need you." She sighed as I ran my hand along her flat stomach.

"You need me?" I chuckled.

"You don't need anything dear." I stated.

Her growl only caused my chuckle to turn into a full-blown laugh.

"Am I making you angry?" I questioned as I teasingly let my hand dip lower, fingertips ghosting her pelvic bone.

"Not if you continue." She gasped trying to maneuver her hips in a way that would give her aching pussy attention.

"Even more reason for me to stop, right?" I pulled away and the whine that left her lips had me painfully hard.

"How about a little game?" I proposed as I slowly started to circle her again.

Without question she immediately shook her head in agreement.

"A bit eager, are we? I could have said anything as our game, yet you already agreed. Are you that hungry for my cock little slut?" I laughed.

"You don't mind me calling you a little slut, right?" I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head no.

"Good. Now for my game." I grinned as I again started to tease her by ghosting my hands along her body, avoiding the places she wanted them the most.

"I'm willing to give you exactly what you want..." I ran my finger across her lower set of lips to prove my point.

"... But the catch is... You must pretend that you don't like it. The only words you are permitted to say are no and stop." I didn't even need to look at her face to see the surprised expression she wore.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked pressing myself closer.

"No."

"Oh, and you catch on quickly as well." I smiled to myself.

"What shall we do now that I can do whatever I want with you?" I mused as I massaged her breasts.

"Stop." She moaned out and I smiled.

"You don't sound sure... Struggle." I gave a swat to her nipple and she yipped and then began to pull against the restraints on her arms.

"Much better." I gave my approval and rewarded her by allowing my hand to slip between her legs.

"Please no. S-stop." Her voice was barely above a whisper and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on now. You have to be more convincing than that." I tsked walking away from here and back towards the wine.

"No wait-" I laughed.

"Ah, there we have it." I sat in the chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Tartarus." Upon my call, he appeared and after surveying the situation, shook his head.

"Again?" He asked rolling his neck.

"Unfortunately. She was rather pretty too." I feigned a sigh.

"It's always the pretty ones though." The tone of his voice and the scent wafting off him told me that he was speaking from recent activities.

"W-what's going on?" There was the panic and genuine fear that I was looking for.

"Oh, he's bored of teasing you so now he's called for me to send you to your special place in Hell." Tartarus tone was one of annoyance and boredom.

"No. No wait please." I sighed.

"They always beg so nicely for you don't they." I took a long sip from my glass and he laughed.

"Maybe because you insist on toying with your prey." He replied.

The girl was near tears as she began to legitimately pull on the restraints that bound her.

"Please stop. Don't do this. I'll tell you whatever you want. I promise." The both of us laughed. Tartarus gave me a look and I subtly nodded.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." He teased running a hand along her collar bone.

"P-p-please, there's got to be something- anything I can do. Hades please. Don't let him take me. I don't want this." She was full out crying now as his hands roamed her body, only to move to her tied wrists to begin untying them.

"Stop." She cried and I watched in amusement as she tried in vain to get away from him.

"I didn't mean to do it. I mean... I did at the time but I regretted it every day." There was the confession I was looking for.

"I-I didn't know that there were people in the building when I set it on fire. I swear on my damned soul I didn't." She was full out sobbing and her scent completely changed from how it was when she originally got here.

She still had her sin of lust but this confession is what I was most after. I smiled and gave a nod to Tartarus.

"Now this is the scent I like." At my words, she froze and her eyes widened once she realized

1) What I had done

And

2) The fact that Tartarus had left the room as I made my way closer.

"I told you little slut. The one thing I like most is truth. Now I can have my way with you." Despite her previous mood she let out a small moan of approval as one of my hands toyed with her slick folds and the other freed myself from the confines of my pants.

"Are you ready to sing little slut?" I asked as I positioned myself at her entrance.

Before I could proceed the door opened and the visitor took my full attention.

"Hades dear, please stop toying with the little bitch and show me attention. I've been neglected lately and she'll still be here for the rest of eternity... Unless of course, you send her to Tartarus." My dear wife Persephone said boldly walking into the room.

She had on a silk robe but left it untied exposing her bare body to me. The girl I had restrained in the center of the room froze, eyes widening and I smiled.

'She lusts after this as well I see.'

On another note, I could also still faintly smell him on her skin despite how hard she tried to mask it. Picking out a person's sin was my specialty and sweet Persephone just didn't know that I was going to have her singing her sins as I led her out of the room and into our bed chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one I have prwe-written as they were the only chapters meant to be in the original oneshot compilation Greek Gods of Sin that I am writing with a friend. I've decided to expand on it and do other oneshots on other gods from other mythologies I like but they will come out much slower as I am working on other stories as well. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
